Luke Wolfe
Lt. Luke Wolfe is a recent Red Squad graduate and recent addition to the crew of the USS Annapolis. Picking this ship to be with other red squad members, Luke hopes to learn as much as he can on the frontiers of exploration. Background Information Luke Wolfe is the fourth child for Katal Wolfe (2347) and the third for Cathasach Una (2344-2383). She has a step-father named Marcus Wolfe CP (2338). Luke is nothing like his twin sister. As an extremely shy and quiet child he rarely speaks to people he knows and has trouble using language to strangers. Often seen whispering in his families ears, he suffers from a form as autism. Known as what was once called an "idiot savant" despite his young age, he is able to master and understand mathematical puzzles even Vulcans can solve! His biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecured fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture but his stay was short lived when tensions between him and Katal became too much. He is now estranged from the family. Eventually, Katal was engaged to a man named Carill Savoi but that relationship ended when she remarried her ex-husband, Marcus, in 2388. Carill still remains close to the family and is a regular in their lives. Luke's name was changed to Luke Wolfe when his mother remarried. His full blood siblings include his twin Lauren Wolfe (2381) and older sister N'lani Wolfe (2380). He has two other maternal half-siblings in Benjamin Wolfe CP (2377) and Farhi Wolfe (2385). While Tucker Dorr CP (2376) is biologically related, Katal had an abortion and does not consider him family. Luke has two adopted siblings named Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe (2378) and Wolfe-Koran Jatar (2379); as well as Karyn Dax-Wolfe (2375) as a step-sister. NOTE: His sister N'lani Dhaja came back into CP time and has regular interaction with the family. While she is related just as much as N'lani Wolfe, she is approximately 16 years older than the counterpart. She disappeared in 2402 after leaving a note saying she was going back to her time period. Personal Life Jillian Horton CP (2402-Current): Luke met Jillian on the USS Annapolis when he transferred into the engineering department. Jillian, the first officer, has a penchant for puzzles which prompted Luke to become her friend. When she found out he was a virgin and had little personal interaction. He lost her virginity to the Commander and they continue to date. Education and Career Luke attended the University of Ashalla from 2395-2397 where he was taking Aerospace Engineer. When his family moved to Earth, he transferred to CalTech and completed his degree in September of 2398. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2397-2400, he obtained his masters degree in Aerospace design and warp core engineering. In his last year, Luke also served as the Chief of Engineering USS Valiant for the Red Squad program. Military Career Upon graduation as Lt. JG, Luke went on to get his PhD from CalTech from 2400-2402. When he graduated, he applied for a position on the USS Annapolis, which had top of the line warp engines. He was accepted with a promotion to Lieutenant. Rank History: Lt. JG: 2399- 2402 ** Lieutenant: 2402-Current. 1 Luke Wolfe Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Trill Category:Romulan Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:CP Double Profile Category:USS Annapolis Category:Second Generation Category:April Category:2381 Category:All Characters